Take 'em Off and Start to Dance
by morethangoodbye
Summary: Ariadne, Arthur and their tumble around under the covers. LEMON. Arthur/Ariadne


**Title:** It is Love  
><strong>Summary:<strong> i cant afford my groceries  
><strong>hey-o? <strong>dru! we're the midnight beast!  
>This was originally my imaginations smut, but I thought at least half was well-written, and my need to post led it to the catagory it now sits in. Names were changed. Blah.<br>If you like this, urge me to continue. I may very well do so. I just don't know how good my sex scenes are. Help?

* * *

><p>His hands were all over her. They ran over the smooth curve of her hips, the thin wrists highlighted by tight bracelets, even passing over corner of her elbow, stopping only at the tilt of her neck. He paused and looked down at her, inhaling sharply at the dreamy haze in her eyes.<p>

She almost breathes out his name, but his lips capture hers quickly and the only sound that comes stumbling from her mouth is a harsh gasp. His lips are smooth and soft against her own and she feels his hands brush along her neck and through her hair. She pulls at his hair, entangling her fingers in the brown mess.

She remembers dreaming of a moment similar to this just months prior. He would find her alone at a party, he would woo her, he would kiss her. He would love her. The dream is almost too real, she realizes as his hands drag down to her shoulders and shift her head up; her lips leave his reluctantly before he attacks her neck with kisses. Her head is braced against the wall, one leg strapped around his waist while he holds her to him. The feeling of his teeth marking her smooth skin is nearly heaven and her eyes flutter with vigor.

He runs his hands over the soft material covering her and nudges the hem of her shirt. She smiles up at him, nodding as she enjoys his need for permission. Her shirt is tugged up slowly, his realization of her needs to go slow is without a word from her.

His mouth is smothering hers as soon as the piece of clothing is over her head. "Ah-Arthur!" She whimpers against his mouth as he nibbles at her lips, grinning when she opens them for him. The remainder of their movements are hurried and go by so fast that she barely remembers how they end up on the bed. All she knows is that somewhere in the process, her bra was removed and his shirt and pants were kicked off.

They are next to naked as he laughingly tugs her tight pants from her body. They won't come off easily enough due to her long, sticking socks, and soon enough, he is breathing harshly and growling.

She grins and sits up, pulling his greedy hands from her hips as she quickly unbuttons them and pulls them off. He grins at her and her long, rainbow knee-highs. "Ariadne... You are so..." She tugs at his hair to pull his lips back to hers before he can finish the comment.

She whimpers and moans against him as her panties are ripped from her creamy legs. He snickers and eagerly pulls his boxers down, even though they had barely hid the hint of his arousal moments before anyhow. She grins back and kisses his mouth repeatedly before slowly kissing down his face and neck. She trails her lips along his chest, enjoying the feel of his well-muscled chest against her skin.

Her lips meet his belly button much too slow for his needs, but her teasing is causing soft giggles to rise from her brusing lips and he enjoys this sight much more. "Ar-ii-aaahhddd-neeee." His groan is loud as she kisses the tip of his throbbing member. Her tongue traced the imprint of her lipstick before encircling the entire tip and tugging it into her wet mouth.

Her hands are slipping up and down his length and her tongue is lapping at anything and everything it can reach. Before he knows it, he is at his limit and pulls her free from his cock. "Come here." He moans, pulling her lips back to his and tasting himself in her smirking mouth.

His fingers trail up her hips and rest against her breasts enjoyably. He tugs at her pink nipples and pulls one into his mouth, causing a moan to bubble from her smooth neck.


End file.
